


Shared Comforters

by deltadanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadanvers/pseuds/deltadanvers
Summary: a drabble
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Shared Comforters

Tonight was another one of those nights that you would find refuge in Bruce’s bed. It had been awhile since the last time, but it definitely wasn’t the first time for either of you.

It was a time honored tradition at this point. He even kept extra blankets in his room for you now after waking up multiple time to you having stolen his comforter from him but still shivering.

You knew that you didn’t have to ask permission and it would just be more annoying for everyone involved if you knocked on the door until he woke up. You still couldn’t help but pause in front of the door for a moment.

Before coming to the tower, you’d never had anyone who would so openly accept your company in the middle of the night; no family members or friends that would so willingly show such sincere interest in your comfort. It had been a lonely existence before you’d joined the team. You tried to explain it to them, but other groups that operated for similar purposes as the Avengers didn’t function in the same way. The camaraderie wasn’t there. The sense of ‘it’s okay to depend on each other’ didn’t translate to other groups.

You’d been touch starved when you came to the Avengers and Bruce had been benched from missions at the time. One day when he had taken time off of being in the lab, he came across you, wrapped in a blanket on the couch in the common room. One thing had led to another and he was next to you on the couch, welcoming you into his embrace and the two of you never looked back, always letting yourselves seek the other out when you needed physical affection.

You took a deep breath and walked into his room, making sure to tread lightly. His living quarters truly matched the expectations of anyone who met him. He was someone who liked to write down ideas to pursue, but he also couldn’t get through the description of an idea without coming up with something more brilliant. To sum it up, post it notes. Luckily, he had accepted your advice and now only posted them over his desk on the white board you’d bought him. It lessened the overwhelming nature of his room.

Every surface in the room was home to some book or tome about this or that pertaining to something that he would be able to explain more clearly than the author. He was humble, but it was true.

You moved to his bed as quietly as you could and slipped under the comforter. You didn’t hesitate to move towards him to seek comfort in his physical presence. The hesitation you felt at the door had disappeared as he draped an arm over your waist and mumbled quietly in his sleep.”Mmh should write that down.” he said, not stirring from his slumber.

“What’s that, Bruce?” you asked, trying to ascertain whether this was one of those moments where you should take note of something he is trying to describe in his sleep, or if it was one of those times where he’d babble nonsensical ideas about whatever he’d last been working on.

“Oh, you’re here.” he came to a waning sense of consciousness and pulled you closer to him.

“Didn’t mean to wake you. You were talking in your sleep again.”

“Did you come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?” he fought to open his eyes to look at you in the soft early early morning light.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. The mission today was worse than Steve let on when we got back. I didn’t want to be alone.” you said quietly, trying not to conjure the memories of the carnage you saw today.

“Do you need talk about it? We can go to that all night diner and get pancakes and talk.” he was trying to seem awake but he was still slurring his speech a little and clearly fighting to keep his eyes open.

“S’okay Bruce. We can get breakfast later. I just want to sleep.” you snuggled down into his embrace and he let out a sleepy ‘mkay’.

The two of you let your limbs tangle together as you drifted towards sleep, not relenting in your grasps on each other.

“’s that my shirt?” he asked, not even opening his eyes this time.

“Probably. You leave stuff in my room all the time. Wouldn’t surprise me.” you probably sounded just as asleep as he did at this point but the two of you silently agreed to not speak anymore.


End file.
